


His Boys

by Phoenix_is_creative



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Doomsday, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Soft Karl Jacobs, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_is_creative/pseuds/Phoenix_is_creative
Summary: L’Manberg is falling to its knees right in front of Sapnap and Quackity, but they were more worried about their other fiancé than another war.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @justxsole on tik tok’s karlnapity headcannon so go check them out and give them all of the credit because they deserve it!
> 
> TW: Panic attack, injuries, explosions

It was almost as if everything were happening in slow motion. About ten minutes prior Quackity had been gathering supplies, and now they were in the middle of a full blown war with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. He didn’t understand. Just yesterday Tommy had been giving them a speech on how they needed to work together, and now the majority of those people were standing off to the side.

“You’re cowards! Fight for your damn country!” He yelled to Fundy and Niki, who had been watching the explosions from afar, but if they responded Quackity couldn’t hear them over the ringing in his ears.

He felt numb, and it was almost like his mind was on autopilot. He was moving, fighting without thinking, no plan or strategy. All he knew was that he had to fight. He wasn’t going to stand off to the side and let Techno and Dream destroy everything that they had worked so hard for. He couldn’t. He didn’t have it in him.

Quackity could make out Techno’s voice, hear his laugh, but it sounded distorted, villainous. Somewhere from up above on that horrible obsidian structure was Dream, blowing their country to pieces. 

It was his server. And he could do whatever he pleased.

Withers ran rampant. He counted at least five the last time he tried to keep track of them, but all he could see through the smoke were fuzzy outlines. Quackity couldn’t breathe, his mind jumbled with words that he couldn’t even form into a coherent thought. Where was everyone? He couldn’t hear Tommy and Tubbo anymore, the sounds of crossbows being fired and the continuous booms from nearby filling his senses.

Quackity made a run for it, blindly making his way through the remains of what used to be town square. He passed Wilbur’s stand and what used to be Phil’s house. He could hear something crying inside. Oh God, their pets. He had to shake it off though. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn’t losing a life because of a few animals.

“Anyone? Hello?” He called, but no one replied. Quackity doubled over, coughing and gasping for breath. He pulled his jacket over his nose, but the smoke was everywhere. “Tommy? Tubbo?” Again, he was met with silence. 

“Think, think,” he said to himself, “Where could they be? Where could they be?” Dead, a voice in the back of his head told him, buried under the rubble, gasping for breath just like he was. “They’re not dead. They’re not dead.” But they weren’t prepared. Their armor would have broken by now. For Christ’s sakes, Puffy had been in iron armor yesterday! 

Quackity looked around, praying for a sign, for someone to walk through the fog and prove to him that he wasn’t alone. No one did. And in that moment, Quackity only had one thing running through his mind, panicked and desperate, pleading.

Run.

A gut wrenching scream came from somewhere not too far away. The withers were back, and they were angry. How many of them were there? Quackity wouldn’t know. Techno could’ve spawned ten more, and with a wither cry you never knew if there was one or forty.

“Sorry Tommy,” he said to the town square before adjusting his grip on his sword and making a run for it.

He didn’t know where he was going, but he only knew three things; get out of L’Manberg, avoid the craters, and watch out for withers. His legs moved without him telling them to, carrying him past houses and the remnants of memories from months before. 

Get to the community house. Get to the portal. You’ll be safer in the Nether than you will be here, he decided.

That’s when he heard a voice. It was soft, so soft that it was almost impossible to catch, but he knew that voice like it was his own. Quackity changed course, running towards that welcoming tone. The person he was so familiar with was kneeling in the grass, desperately picking up bricks and trying to stack them to their original form. Quackity could see the white cloth wrapped around his forehead swinging as his head moved, but it looked less white and more of a dirty brown color now.

“Sapnap,” Quackity said, holding a hand out in front of him, but Sapnap didn’t seem to hear him. Quackity could barely make out his voice now, his words small, rushed and panicked. Quackity took a careful step towards his friend, well… what were they now? He’d lost track. 

“Sapnap,” he tried again, but it was no use. Quackity coughed, bringing his shirt closer to him. How was Sapnap not coughing his lungs out? He squinted in a desperate attempt to get a better look at his friend… Wait, was that blood on his shirt? Quackity shook Sapnap’s shoulder, saying in a loud and clear voice, “Sapnap.”

The man turned on him so quickly that Quackity thought he could’ve injured his neck. Sword drawn, he was already getting to his feet. He got into a fighting stance and was ready to swing when Quackity quickly put his hands on the fireborn’s shoulders. His grip was tight, maybe a little too tight, but Sapnap didn’t pull away.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” he said, his words rushed. He didn’t mean to let the obvious panic sink into his voice, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “Hey it’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just me, Sap. It’s Quackity.”

“Quack-” Sapnap began, but his voice seemed to die in his throat.

Quackity nodded confirmation. “Yeah, it’s me. What are you doing? We have to get out of here now or we’re gonna go down right next to L’Manberg.”

“Dream-”

“Forget Dream, Sap,” Quackity said, grabbing Sapnap’s hand and leading him away from the pile of bricks he had stacked together. “Come on. We’ve done our part. We lost. Whether Tubbo and Tommy wanna believe it or not, that’s their decision.”

Quackity just ran, keeping a tight grip on the other man’s hand in fear of losing him during the battle. He couldn’t lose Sapnap. Especially when he was acting so off. His eyes were blown wide, and it was almost as if he were seeing without seeing. He was tripping over his own feet and Quackity was beginning to worry that if he fell Sapnap wouldn’t try to get back up.

When he saw the familiar remnants of the Community House it was like he was suddenly able to breathe again. “Come on. In here,” Quackity said as he led Sapnap over to a corner of the big structure, setting him down against the brick wall. Well, what was left of it.

Sapnap backed himself into the corner, his legs tucked close to his chest. He was staring with wide eyes at a spot on the floor, flicking this way and that, as if he were watching a tennis match. His hands were shaking, Quackity noticed, and his chest was heaving.

Quackity kneeled in front of him, hesitant to touch him. “Sapnap,” he said in the most gentle voice he could manage. “Can you hear me?”

“He betrayed us,” Sapnap said, but his voice wasn’t his own. It was strangled yet there was a hollow tone to it. “He betrayed me. He blew it up. He built it and he blew it up.”

Quackity’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you talking about Dream?”

Sapnap didn’t look at him. His skin was pale too, a little too pale for Quackity’s liking. He did a once over of his friend; a gash across his forehead, his right sleeve torn which revealed a rather bruised arm, and his shirt was covered in blood… wait.   
“Sapnap, can I touch you?”

Sapnap didn’t respond, but Quackity knew that he needed to assess the damage whether Sapnap agreed or not. So Quackity carefully rolled up Sapnap’s shirt, revealing a nasty gash in his side. He hissed, feeling a pain in his own side just looking at it.

“Holy shit Sap,” he said, and whether it was sympathy or anger in his voice, Quackity wasn’t sure. “Hang on. I think there’s some supplies downstairs. I’ll be right back, alright?”

Again, Sapnap didn’t respond. Even when Quackity returned with antiseptic and bandages he still didn’t respond to him. “Dream lied to us. He lied to us,” he continued to mumble to himself, almost as if he were hypnotized. “He betrayed us. Why would he betray us?”

“Because he’s a manipulative liar, Sap. Sorry, but it’s true. Careful, this’ll probably sting.” Sapnap didn’t make a move. He didn’t flinch or blink, even when he wrapped the bandages around him. He just sat there, unfazed. Quackity could feel his own heart beginning to race at his friend’s state. He had never seen him so… distant. “Sapnap, hey, you need to breathe.”

He shook his head, headband shaking with it. “No, he wouldn’t lie. He’d never lie. Dream wouldn’t- He wouldn’t- he couldn’t-”

“Sapnap, look at me. Look at me.” When he wouldn't, Quackity cupped his hand under his bruised chin. The gash on his forehead had stopped bleeding, but he knew that he should probably check on that soon too. “Sapnap.”

Sapnap finally met his eyes. His chest was still heaving uncomfortably, and he still had this distant look to him, as if he were looking right through Quackity. “Hi,” he said, attempting a smile.

“Hi,” the fireborn whispered back shakily, and Quackity’s heart broke at how young he sounded, how so incredibly small and frail. He couldn’t remember the last time he had heard Sapnap sound like that. Hell, he didn’t think he’d ever heard it like that. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Quackity repeated, letting out a long breath. “I need you to breathe with me, okay?”

Sapnap nodded slowly, and together they took deep breaths. They were exaggerated and they made Quackity more breathless than he had been before, but he continued to do it until Sapnap’s breaths had started to even out and he was looking at him with clearer eyes.

Quackity smiled. “There we go. There you are.”

But it didn’t take long for his smile to fade. Sapnap looked up at him with a look that Quackity thought he’d never get out of his head. It was a look of pure panic and desperation, one that shattered Quackity’s heart again and again until the pieces had turned to dust.  
“Karl.”

His heart seemed to drop into his stomach like a stone into water, sinking, sinking, gone. Karl wasn’t there. He hadn’t been there for weeks so Quackity had assumed that he wouldn’t be here today, but what if he was? He had no idea about the war. What if he-

“We need to get back to L’Manberg now.” He was already to his feet, stumbling to the door when Sapnap grabbed his wrist, pulling him back so fast that it made his head spin. Quackity turned to face Sapnap, glaring at him. “What are you doing, we need to find Karl!”

“Quackity…” Sapnap trailed off, as if he wasn’t sure what to say. If it were possible, his skin had seemed to grow even paler. “There are holes in your wings.”

Quackity lifted one of his golden wings. He hadn’t been able to feel them since doomsday had begun. To be honest he hadn’t thought much of it, but now looking at his golden wings they seemed to have lost their normal sleek shine. His feathers had fallen out in clumps and Sapnap had been right about the large holes someone had placed into them.

His wings… His beautiful wings.

Quackity shook it off. “It doesn’t hurt. I’ll use a healing potion later. Come on.” But when he tried to leave again, Sapnap only held his wrist in an even tighter grip. Quackity turned to him again, his patience running thin. “Stop. He could be dead already, so let me go.”

“Do you think I don’t know that,” Sapnap snapped, and to Sapnap and Quackity’s own surprise, he flinched. Sometimes it scared Quackity how much he would sound like Schlatt. They weren’t even related, but when Sapnap got angry it was sometimes hard to tell the difference in his tone.

The fireborn must’ve noticed because he sighed and said softly, “I’m sorry. I’m worried about him too, but right now you’re standing in front of me with holes in your wings and that’s all I can really focus on right now.”

“I told you I’m fine. Worry about me later. Karl could be,” his voice broke off before he could finish. He didn’t want to finish that sentence. Instead, he said, “He doesn’t know what’s going on. He’s probably panicking.”

A new wave of panic washed over Sapnap’s face. He ran a hand through his hair roughly. “Shit, you're right,” he whispered under his breath. He let go of Quackity’s wrist, letting his hand fall limply at his side. Strangely, Quackity missed his touch. “You’re right. Let’s go find him.”

\----------

There was a silence that had fallen over their fallen country, one that was eerie and sent up a chill up their spines. The withers were gone, and all that could be heard was the harsh wind that had stirred and Quackity’s violent coughs as the smoke invaded his lungs once again, but other than that it was a ghost town. No Tommy, no Tubbo, no Phil or Techno. Most importantly, no Dream.

Where could they have gone, Quackity kept asking himself. They couldn’t all be dead, right? Fundy and Niki must’ve gotten out of there before the fight really broke out. “Those traitors,” he grumbled under his breath before beginning to choke again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sapnap asked, resting a hand on Quackity’s shoulder to steady him, but if anything it only made him feel more wobbly.

“What do you think, dipshit,” he snapped before doubling over, trying his hardest not to make himself sick in the process. “I don’t get it. You’re not coughing up your lungs.”

Sapnap shrugged. “Dunno. I guess it’s because I’m from the Nether or something. Maybe smoke doesn’t really affect me.”

“But it’s not from fire, it’s from TNT!” He argued, his voice scratchy. “That’s so fucking unfair.”

Sapnap frowned, and all at once Quackity’s anger dissipated. Sapnap then raised his arms to the back of his head and untied the signature white bandana that everyone on the server knew him so well for. He placed it in Quackity’s hand. “Here, take it. Cover your mouth with it, I think it might help.”

Quackity shook his head. “I can just use my shirt.”

“And how well is that working out for you?” 

Quackity decided not to argue and took the bandana from it, holding it up to his face. Okay, maybe it was more helpful than he liked to admit. Sapnap was already grinning like an idiot and the last thing he wanted was to admit that Sapnap was right.

They began to walk again, occasionally calling Karl’s name. The smoke slowly began to thin, leaving only a blurry fog in its wake. Quackity attempted to give Sapnap his bandana back, but he refused, so he shoved it into his pocket and kept moving.

“Karl! Karl!” He called, but only the wind replied.

Sapnap sighed frustratedly. “Where could he be.”

Quackity rubbed his eyes. “Sap, maybe we should just call it a night. He’s probably not even here.”  
But the other man shook his head. “No, we’re not giving up now. We just have to think.” Sapnap leaned against one of Tommy’s cobblestone towers, massaging his temples. His face was scrunched up as he attempted to focus, tugging at Quackity’s heart. “Come on, we both know Karl like the back of our hand. Where would he be hiding?”

Quackity looked across the way, squinting into the distance. Tommy’s house, Poki’s statue, Karl’s fun park… wait.

“I think I know.” Quackity took Sapnap’s hand and pulled him away from the tower. Sapnap let out a little squeak in surprise, which would’ve made Quackity laugh on any other day. 

“Q, what are you doing? Where are we going?”

“Just trust me.”

He guided Sapnap past the craters and down the prime path until they reached the fun park. Sapnap opened his mouth, but Quackity quickly raised a hand to shush him. The two rounded the corner, reaching the slightly covered door that read ‘Karl’s Library.’

Sapnap stared at it for a moment, confused. “You think he’s in there?”

Quackity just smiled and shook his head. “God, you can be so dumb sometimes.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” he asked, but there was a smile on his face too so Quackity at least knew that he wasn’t actually offended. Sapnap shoved his shoulder, laughing. “Well, open it.”

Quackity pushed the door open. There was a chair blocking it from the inside, but it didn’t really do a great job considering it was laying on it’s side with the legs against the wall. Quackity slipped through along with Sapnap. Books were scattered all over from what he supposed was the explosions, and one of the lamps had fallen off of its shelf and shattered.

“Karl,” Sapnap called softly, but he quickly cut himself off when he caught sight of the other man.

He sat in the corner, legs tucked to his chest and his arms resting in his hoodie’s pocket. His eyes were closed, and it didn’t take long for the two to notice his chest rising and falling steadily. They tried not to laugh, but were failing horribly.

“Of course,” Sapnap whispered, his voice shaky as he tried to suppress his giggles. “Of course he fucking slept through it.”

Looking at him now though, Quackity couldn’t blame him. The fatigue was starting to settle in and the pain was finally starting to come. His back hurt from the weight of his wings, and each sword cut stung painfully. So he decided why not, and sat down next to Karl. 

The cool brick against his wings soothed some of the discomfort, but it only made him feel more cramped. He attempted to tuck his wings against his back, but that only made it worse, so he just let them droop to the floor. 

Sapnap sat down on the other side of Karl, rubbing his eyes. He grimaced when the wound on his side brushed against Karl’s arm, his mouth formed into a tight line. There were dark crescents under his eyes and his skin was still rather pale. To be honest he looked like hell, but Quackity knew that he probably didn’t look much different.”

“Are you sure your wings are okay,” Sapnap asked.

Quackity nodded. “Mhm. Your side okay?”

Sapnap nodded in return, and even if they voiced their discomfort to each other Quackity had a feeling that neither of them would’ve had the strength to get up and get supplies. The sun was and the war was lost, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

“What are we, Quackity?” Sapnap asked suddenly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the three of us. We were fiaces, but with all of this going on we sort of drifted apart…” Sapnap didn’t look at Quackity, his eyes only half open. “So what are we now?”

Quackity sighed. “I guess we’re whatever we choose to be.”

“Which is?”

“It’s been a long day, Sap. Can we talk about this tomorrow? Please?”

Sapnap didn’t complain and nor did he. Quackity let his eyes fall closed, but before sleep could pull him under a voice filled his ears. A singing voice that wasn’t just one, but multiple. He recognized the voices, but through the fog in his mind he couldn’t seem to place it.

Then, Sapnap said, “Is that Ghostbur?”

And it was. The one and only Ghostbur was singing somewhere not too far, and along with it were other voices. Tommy and Tubbo’s too. Quackity let out a sigh of relief. They were alive and that was all that mattered.

“They’re singing the anthem,” Sapnap informed him. He could hear the other man shifting around, and for a moment he thought that he might’ve gotten up to see what was happening. Then he dropped his hand into Quackity’s and began to sing, “Well this place is real you needn’t fret. With Wilbur, Tommy, fuck Eret.”

Neither of them sang the next line. 

Quackity joined in on the chorus, both of them quietly repeating the verse they knew by heart. Sapnap had helped start what later became L’Manburg. He had built the community house and watched it get torn apart. Quackity squeezed his hand, hoping that the small motion would tell Sapnap everything that he didn’t have the strength to say. Sapnap squeezed his hand back.

“My L’Manburg..”

\-----------

Karl blinked, squinting into the light of a forgotten lantern tucked into the corner of a shelf. He glanced around the room, confused and nervous. He took note of his surroundings. No loud explosions, the room wasn’t shaking, cries of the wither were not nearby. That’s when he took note of the heavy weights on his shoulder and lap.

There, he found Sapnap resting his head on his lap and Quackity on his shoulder. Both had bandages wrapped around them, Sapnap’s shirt covered in dried blood and Quackity’s wings were drooping. Karl froze, feeling suddenly ill. Quackity’s wings looked almost grey, like flowers that were wilting, just on the brink of death. They slumped to the floor beside him, lost feathers strewn across the room.

Quickly and carefully, Karl maneuvered around the two men, making sure not to wake them. He headed to his room in the basement. He must have some emergency supplies tucked away, right? Why wouldn’t he? He searched clumsily, knocking books and posters over, looking through chest after chest until finally he found a small box of healing potions.

Karl returned to the two and kneeled in front of him. As much as he hated to bother them, he gently shook Sapnap’s shoulder. The fireborn blinked tiredly, his eyes slightly unfocused. Karl tried to attempt a smile, but his heart was practically beating out of his chest and just the thought of whatever had caused this damage wounded him in a way that couldn’t be healed with a potion.

“Karl?” Sapnap asked, his voice scratchy from lack of use.

“Hey,” Karl said softly. “I need you to take this for me real quick.”

He handed Sapnap one of the potions. He looked at it confusedly for a few moments until he seemed to become more aware of his surroundings. He used Karl’s shoulder to help push himself up, flinching in the process. He chugged the drink, grimacing once he was finish, stating with a cough, “That’s awful.”

Karl tried to laugh, but it didn’t feel sincere. Sapnap must’ve noticed because he wrapped his arms around Karl’s waist and planted a quick kiss to his cheek. The other rested his chin on his shoulder, and as uncomfortable as the position was, Karl didn’t want to move. “Sap, what happened?”

Sapnap sighed wearily. “Doomsday happened.”

Well that didn’t answer his question at all. How long had he been gone? How much had he missed? “Who did this?”

“Dream, Techno, Phil,” Sapnap listed, and with each name his voice grew heavier. Karl noticed that there was a cold tone in his voice when he said Dream’s name, something Karl had never heard from Sapnap. 

Karl held him closer as he tried to wrap his brain around that information. “So they blew up L’Manberg?”

Sapnap nodded once. “It’s more like L’Manhole now.”

The thought of that left a sour taste in his mouth. Why did they do this? Why? But he didn’t ask Sapnap those questions, knowing that he probably didn’t have the strength to answer. He noticed Quackity still sitting there, resting against the wall. He didn’t look necessarily comfortable to say the least, eyebrows knit tight and his arms tucked tightly to his chest.

“We can talk later, okay? We need to give Q one of the potions.”

“You know he’ll refuse,” Sapnap said, a slight smile on his face.

“We’ll force it down his throat if we have to. His wings are pretty damaged.”

Sapnap quickly moved away from Karl, scooting towards the other. His face paled at the sight of the avian hybrid, wings practically laying on the floor, their color almost grey now. Sapnap ran a hand through his hair roughly, and Karl quickly realized that he didn’t have his bandana on.

“I didn’t think it could get worse. He said he was fine,” Sapnap said, a mix of shock and frustration in his voice.

“Like you said, it’s Quackity. He probably didn’t want to worry you. Try to wake him up.”

As Karl prepared the potion he could hear Quackity stirring slightly behind him, but when he turned Sapnap was holding him in his arms. He looked pale and his forehead shone with sweat. If Karl didn’t have a heart attack on this night then he knew that he could probably survive anything.

Sapnap looked up at him with fearful eyes. “He’s awake, I just think he’s…” Sapnap trailed off. “Kinda out of it.”

Karl nodded. He didn’t say anything to Quackity, simply tipped the potion into his mouth. Quackity sputtered when he was finished, pushing himself away from Sapnap and doubling over. He shot a glare towards the two of them, demanding, “What were you trying to do? Drown me?”

And Karl couldn’t help it, but he laughed. He laughed, and he felt so close to tears that he couldn’t tell if he was on the verge of hysteria or just happy that the two of them were relatively okay. Then, Sapnap began to laugh with him, Quackity staring at the two of them as if they’d grown three heads, which only made them laugh harder.

“You all are weird,” Quackity said when they finally managed to gain their breath, but even he couldn’t deny the smile on his face.

“Can we go home,” Karl asked.

Quackity and Sapnap shared a glance with each other, but then they just smiled at him. “Yeah, let’s go,” Sapnap agreed.

Quackity tried to stand, but Sapnap quickly protested. “No, nope. You are not walking right now.”

To neither of their surprise, Quackity complained. “It’s my wings, not my legs. Come on Sap, don’t be stubborn.”

“Says you,” Sapnap snorted.

Quackity rolled his eyes, a hint of a smirk on his face. “Fine. Do your worst.”

“Why don’t we save that for another time,” Sapnap winked, which surprisingly left a blush across Quackity’s cheeks.

“You’re dumb. You’re so dumb. Just pick me up.”

Sapnap nodded and scooped Quackity up in his arms. The avian rested his head on Sapnap’s shoulder, his arms wrapped loosely around the others neck. Sapnap smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Are you sure it’s safe,” Karl asked softly. He tried to get a look at L'Manburg, but it was too dark to see out the window and there was a glare from the lantern.

Sapnap sighed, his expression turning suddenly stony. “No I’m not sure, but I don’t really want to spend the night in the library. Do you?”

Karl paused, but he knew the answer already. His back was stiff and the two of them were injured, and all he wanted was to sleep in their own bed. So he shook his head, and said, “No.”

Sapnap nodded, then gestured towards the door. Karl opened it for him, and was quickly greeted by the faint smell of smoke. 

Now that he wasn’t looking through a glared window, it was easier to make out the damage. For starters, the center of their country was a ginormous hole, so big that it almost looked like the world’s biggest sinkhole. 

Karl felt his heart splintering in two. All of their hard work had been destroyed in the span of a few hours.


End file.
